I'm A Stitch Away
by TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou
Summary: Thing are falling apart and coming together at the same times...not a good summery! MAJOR ANGST! [Songfic][MoJo ASxTC MMxRD][Warning character suicide][PostRENT]


**A few months ago I got Fall Out Boy's album Infinity On High...one of the best albums I've bought on iTunes next to the RENT (OBCR), Legally Blonde (OBCR), tick,tick...BOOM! (OCR) and Bright Lights,Big City (OCR)...anyway there are alot of songs that make me think of RENT on this album but this one especially so I decided to write a songfic with it...it's not the best but It's good...and I am proud of my self for breaking my 5 month writers block! YAY ME!**

**Speicail thanks to Kassie (missxflawless)...sorry the FOB concert in your town was canceled but these guys still rock! XD**

**Recomended Listening: "The (After) Life Of The Party" by Fall Out Boy  
**

* * *

_I'm a stitch away from making it_

"We just need you to sign here, Mr. Davis" Mr. Grey said handing him a pen.

Roger couldn't believe he was actually about to do this.

_And a scar away from falling apart, apart_

He couldn't believe he was this desperate to see her again as he wrote the note tears steaming down his face, he signed it Thomas Byron Collins.

_Blood cells pixilated_

She gasped as she looked at the results….no she had always been so careful…it was just one night stand…She couldn't have gotten it….. "Ms. Johnson, will need to get you started on AZT as soon as possible" A Nurse said snapping Maureen out of her daze.

_And eyes dilate_

She had quite and yet here she was about to do it again….Mimi prepped her needle; she tightened the belt on her arm.

_And the full moon pills got me out on the street at night_

He needed to get away he couldn't stand watching all of his friends fade, he had gotten an offer in California….maybe he should take it he thought, "Leprechauns in Space 2 a Mark Cohen film" He said to himself.

_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

He had vowed he wouldn't sell out but a record deal…much less with a company owned by Grey Communications

"Oh god I'm turning into Benny" He mumbled quietly…he had betrayed Mimi…he had turned into one of those conforming sell outs.

_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

He drew a bath and sighed "I'll be in your arms soon Angel" He whispered clutching a razor in his hands.  
_  
Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

She felt eerily calm about it, there was one thing she couldn't do is tell Joanne. She bit his lip drawing her coat closer around herself

_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

She had been doing so good….she hadn't done this in months….what happened? Roger left…that's right….that fuck…but he left because she didn't fit the 'Rock star Girlfriend' profile she took the needle and then threw it out the window

_Oh put love on hold,  
Young Hollywood is on the other line_

"Leprechauns in Space 2?" He sounded disgusted at himself for actually thinking of doing it…but then again what did New York have to offer….loneliness and grief as friends drop like flies…He sighed and got up putting his coat on…I'll ask Collins for his opinion.

_Her nose runs ruby red, deaths in a double bed_

She heard her come home "Honeybear you here!"…. "Uh…yeah…pookie….in the bedroom"

_Singing songs that could only catch the ear of the desperate_

He heard her voice as he held the razor close to his wrist…her sweet melodic voice "Live In my house…I'll be your shelter jut pay me back with 1,000 sweet kisses….be my lover and I'll cover you_"_ Singing him his ear….he was loosing it._  
_  
_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

He can't do this…he promised himself he wouldn't do stuff like this. "Mr. Davis?"…. "I'm sorry but I can't take your offer" He said simply getting up and walking out of the building….there was a place he had to be right now

_Cut it loose_

He pressed it deep running it along each wrist.

_Watch you work the room_

He watched the blood trickled down his hands to his finger tips he got in the tub, fully clothed and closed his eyes waiting to be with his girl again and forever.

_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

"How was your day baby?" she asked her lover…. "Uhh….Uneventful" she said lying through her teeth.

_Cut it loose_

She curled up on the bed and began to cry angry at him and herself…how could he just go? How could she have gone back to doing that?

_I'm a stitch away from making it_

He got to her apartment…and saw her asleep on the couch and smiled…that's where he needed to be screw the record labels.

_And a scar away from falling apart, apart_

He took one finale gasp of breath before, a smile on his face….his cheeks still wet with tears for the first time in months he was happy.

_Blood cells pixilated _

She tossed and turned in bed….nightmares her couscous getting to her…she woke up and shook her lover awake "Joanne wake up"…the lawyer groaned "What?"

_And eyes dilate_

He got to his friends apartment…. "Collins open up its Mark?" He called grabbed the door knob and it opened, left unlocked "Col, you here?" He looked for him and then gasped at the sight he saw in the bathroom.  
_  
Kiss away young thrills and kills on the mouths of all my friends_

Mimi couldn't remember what happened but she did know that their were a pair of lips on hers…she was about to push the creep but then realized who it was, and relaxed into it.

_Cut it loose  
Watch you work the room_

"Pookie I have something important to tell you….." her tone serious…. "What is it honeybear?"

_Loose  
Watch you work the room_

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck…feeling complete.  
_  
Cut it loose  
(Watch you work the room)_

He saw a note tapped to the mirror shakily he took it into his hands and read it.

**To Whom It May Concern:**

**I've been suffering for months and I can't take it anymore.**

**I just need to be with her again.**

**Please let me be at peace and remember**

**Hesitate for no one. Follow your dreams. Compromise nothing**

**I'm A Stitch Away, from happiness**

**-Thomas Byron Collins**

**January 18 1964 – December 15 1992**

"_I'm a stitch away…_" Mark repeated quietly


End file.
